


the quiet nights you bear

by lovelylogans



Series: tumblr fics [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roman is a good boyfriend, Sickfic, an extra boyfriend but a GOOD boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: Roman walks out of their room that morning to find a pile of blankets heaped upon their couch.Well, a pile of blankets with a few familiar blond curls poking out of some gap in the blankets, probably left so that he could get some air.or: roman is a very extra, very caring boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	the quiet nights you bear

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: 25 with Royality?  
> lovelylogans said: roman is a gallant prince and he would 10000% Love Respect And Care For His Partner To Slightly Absurd Levels but you know what!!!!!!! he be like that!!!!! and we LOVE it!!!!! the prompt was 25: “I’m sick.” and title is from “i will” by mitski

Roman walks out of their room that morning to find a pile of blankets heaped upon their couch.

Well, a pile of blankets with a few familiar blond curls poking out of some gap in the blankets, probably left so that he could get some air.

Roman considers this pile, before he shrugs to himself. Patton’s usually up around this time anyway—he always gets up earlier than Roman, because of that whole teaching thing Patton does. So Roman goes and pokes at the pile until he finds a texture that isn’t just “bunched up blanket,” but more like “bunched up blanket in front of a human body.”

Patton makes a whining noise, and so Roman pokes again, but softer.

“Hey, there, Patty-cake,” he says, and Patton makes a noise that is a lot less _whiny_ and more like _dear God, is he dying in there?!_

“ **I’m sick,”** Patton says miserably. 

Roman’s heart fills up with sympathy, and he settles on the couch to pet the visible curls and say, “Oh, _love_. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

No one _likes_ it when they’re sick, but Patton was _especially_ pitiful when he was sick. It always made him miserable, and a little sad, and Patton almost always had a mood swing or something happens and he ends up crying, and it just twists Roman up inside in the worst possible way, because he can hardly ever do anything to _fix it_. He can’t rant at illness and make it go away, he can’t _fight_ illness and make it go away.

“What kind of sick?” He says, scratching at Patton’s scalp in the way he likes. “Do you need medicine? Tea? Ginger-ale? A bath? I could draw you a bath if you want, pumpkin.”

“I just—feel really gross,” Patton says, and oh _no,_ his voice is already watery. Roman feels his stomach drop. “I’m all achey and headachey and I keep feeling cold and then getting all hot and I feel all stomach-gross too and I couldn’t _sleep_ and I didn’t wanna wake you up so I just came out here and I thought that maybe I’d feel better if I could just get some sleep but I _couldn’t_ and—”

“Oh, honey, shhh, shhh, shh,” Roman says. “Can you come out of there so I can love on you?”

Patton pokes his head and also one of his arms out of the blanket pile, so that Roman can see his fever-glassy eyes, and his flushed face, and his sweaty brow, and _oh,_ Roman just wants to _cuddle him._

“I’m sick,” he says. “I don’t wanna get _you_ sick.”

“I think that ship’s already sailed, sweetheart,” Roman says. “Cuddling wouldn’t make you feel worse, right?”

Patton’s face screws up, and he shakes his head, and by the time he’s sticking out his arms for Roman to hug him, Roman’s sweeping him up into his arms, a few blankets not thoroughly wrapped around Patton falling to the ground. Roman moves carefully so that he doesn’t jostle Patton, but lies Patton down in the bed, and moves to slide in beside him.

Patton immediately latches onto him, wrapping his arms around Roman and cuddling close, his blond curls brushing against Roman’s chin, and Roman responds in kind, wrapping Patton up in his arms (maybe not as tight as he would if Patton was upset, Patton _did_ say he was achey) and he notices how _warm_ Patton is. Roman runs his hand up and down Patton’s back.

“Pat?”

“Mm?”

“You know I’d want you to wake me up if you feel sick, right?” Roman says. “I mean, I’d—if you’re up, and you feel crummy, you don’t have to just go to the couch and suffer alone, yeah?”

Patton sniffles. “Sorry.”

Roman kisses the top of his head. “Nothing to be sorry about. Just so you know. Okay?”

“Okay,” Patton says.

“Good,” Roman says, and resumes trying to cuddle the illness out of Patton.

Soon, the sound of Patton breathing through his mouth turns into soft, snuffling snores. Roman removes himself, slowly, _slowly_ , trying to make sure that he doesn’t wake Patton, and then he starts to get things ready.

He gathers up the medicine they have. He makes tea with honey and puts it in a thermos, because Patton will probably be napping for a while. And then he starts arranging a tray, for when Patton actually wakes up, without making all the stuff that’ll get cold and gross, but with the stuff that will be good—fruit, a glass of orange juice—and puts it in the fridge to keep. And then he goes to check and make sure that they have bath salts, because Patton said he was feeling achey, but doesn’t move to start drawing it yet.

He peeks into the bedroom. Patton is still sleeping peacefully. 

When he wakes up, Roman will give him his tea, and finish making the rest of his breakfast. He’ll draw a bath with the bath salts and one of the bath bombs that Patton likes. He will treat Patton like a _prince._

Roman may not be able to do a lot to fix it, but by Disney, he can do his best to make Patton want for _nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i do take prompts though i'm terribly slow at filling them; my tumblr is [also lovelylogans!](http://lovelylogans.tumblr.com)


End file.
